oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Oobi (TV series)
'' ''Oobi is an American children's television series. Based on award-winning short-form series, the show was classified a Noggin Original Series. It currently airs on Nick Jr. It was created by Josh Selig and produced by his company Little Airplane Productions. Unlike all other Nickelodeon shows, the characters are humans' hands. It is the first show to be seen on Nick Jr. After a successful run as a short-form series on Noggin and Nick Jr., "Oobi!" premiered as a long-form series on Noggin in April 2003. Winner of a 2001 Gold Parents' Choice Award, "Oobi!" combines a truly unique set of characters - Oobi, Uma, Kako and Grampu - with great storytelling and interactive gaming elements. As of early 2013, Oobi was pulled off air, Nick Jr. does not say when it will be releasing "Oobi" on DVD either. Which is a disappointment to many of "Oobi" fans, as it has been highly demand for many years. "Oobi" is the only show proven to help children with autism learn basic communication and cognitive learning. Style The characters are all actually hands. The thumbs are used to represent mouth movement, and the fingers flutter, clench, and make other movements to indicate emotions (when the thumb scratches the side of the hand, that symbolizes that the character is thinking or feeling confused.). The hands also serve usual purposes, such as holding objects and turning doorknobs. A majority of the characters are right-handed, but three (Mrs. Johnson, Mimi and Paula) are left-handed. The characters' speech uses simple vocabulary and they speak in simple sentences. For example, "Uma, school, first day" is said in place of "It's Uma's first day of school" or "It's my first day of school. Episodes There are 50 10-minute episodes of Oobi, 25 full episodes, and 48 shorts. List of Episodes *Dance! *Tag! *Flush! *On & Off! *Share Pretzels! *Watermelon! *Soup! *Hot Dog and Ketchup! *Prince Oobi! *Bubbles! *Empty and Full!. *Popcorn! *Worm! *Apple Picking! *Pretend Wind! *Tea! *Ice Cream! *Water Games! *Guess! *Bird! *Cat! *Puppy! *Animal Cookies! *Slide! *Follow the Leader! *Peekaboo *Alphabet Power! *Hide and Seek! *Nature! *Pretend Catch! *Music! *Guitar! *Bongo Drums! *Quiet Read! *Clap Hands! *Painting! *Macaroni Jewelery! *Paint Shapes! *Pinch Pot! *Drawing Game! *Neighborhood Art! *Toothpaste! *Feelings! *Cake! *Wet and Dry! *Bubble Bath! *Grampu Day! *Uma Preschool! *Dinosaur! *Halloween! *Superheroes! *Baby! *Shopping! *Video! *Uma Sick *Chez Oobi! *Playdate! *Clean Up! *Grown-Up! *Valentine! *Babysitter! *Sing! *Sign Language! *Nature Walk! *Check-Up! *Rainy Day! *Neighborhood! *Uma Trip! *Theater! *Chopsticks! *Parade! *Uma Dreams! *Fishing! *Kako Dinner! *Kako's Puppy! *Dance Class! *Oobi's Car! *Uma Bathroom! *Uma Swing! *New Friend! *Frieda Friend! *Make Art! *Make Music! *Garden Day! *Sleep Over! *Camp Out! *Pretend Circus! *Showtime! *Build Fort! *Piano Lesson! *Uma Chicken!. *Uma's Birthday! *Petting Zoo! *Asparagus! *Play Ball! *Haircut! *Make Pizza! Characters Main Characters *Oobi *Uma *Grampu *Kako Major Characters *Inka *Angus *Mrs. Johnson *Maestru *Frieda Minor Characters *Ray *Mimi *Amy *Tulla *Papu *Mamu *Paula *Moppy *Taro *Fred *Bella *Sophie *Sheila *Frankie *Randy *Nick *Dr. Rose *Chauncy *Grace *Azha *Customers *Park Visitors *Eagle *Chipmunk *Super Oobi *Booma *Kako-Man Pets *George *Turtle *Kitty *Kako's Turtle *Woodpecker Songs *Theme song *Rockabye Lullaby *Trip Wow! *Little Red Riding Hood *Get Better Uma *Neighborhood *Clean Room *Grampu Love Oobi Category:Series